


Eine Blumenwiese für Wanda.

by candream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: Pietro, Wanda und eine Blumenwiese.





	Eine Blumenwiese für Wanda.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: ganz viel fluff

Pietro nahm seine Hände wieder von Wanda's Augen und legte sie dann wieder auf ihre Schultern. Er sah kurz auf die Umgebung vor sich und lächelte leicht.

"Du kannst Deine Augen jetzt wieder öffnen," sagte er leise zu Wanda.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah auf eine Blumenwiese, die in allen möglichen Farben zu leuchten schien. Die Sonne tat wohl auch ihren Anteil, um diesen Effekt auf die Blumen zu haben.

Wanda lächelte und sah dann zu Pietro.

"Wie wunderschön," sagte sie mit leuchtenen Augen.

Pietro grinste. Er war froh, dass sein Plan funktioniert hatte. Es war einfach zu lange her, dass er Wanda lächelnd gesehen hat.

Dann nickte sie ihm kurz zu und fing dann an zu laufen. Hinein in die Blumenwiese. Nach ein paar Metern blieb sie stehen, strich dann leicht über die Blumen. Sie schloss ihre Augen, ließ die Sonne auf ihr Gesicht scheinen und atmete den Duft der Blumen ein.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und sah sich dann nach Pietro um, der langsamen Schrittes auf sie zukam.

"Freut mich, dass es Dir gefällt," sagte er mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Wanda lächelte ihm zu und griff dann nach seiner Hand. Sie zog ihn leicht zu sich und lehnte sich dann an seine Schultern.

"Lass' uns für immer hier bleiben," sagte sie. Natürlich wusste sie, dass es nicht so einfach war. Sie hatten immernoch einen Auftrag, den sie unbedingt erfüllen wollten. Doch irgendwas hatte sich seit dem Anblick dieser Blumenwiese verändert. Es schien' fast so, als wäre dies aus einem Leben. Einem Leben, zu dem sie gerade keine Lust mehr hatte.

"Okay," sagte Pietro nur und strich ihr leicht über ihren Handrücken.

Alles, was er immer wollte, war Wanda glücklich zu sehen. Und alles, was sie gerade brauchte, war eine Blumenwiese, die von der Sonne erleuchtet wurde.


End file.
